


A dummy for him

by T87



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T87/pseuds/T87
Summary: Josie is a successful journalist in New York and things are going pretty well for her, but everything changes when she finds a baby on her doorstep one night. She will be able to find out who are the parents? Well, at least the one who left the baby with her. What would happen if the circle of candidates suspiciously hovering over some her former lovers?





	1. Chapter 1

“Josie, this time you totally nailed it!” MG congratulates the journalist.

  
“Triad Industries don’t even know what hit them!” Lizzie, her sister, says smiling proudly.

  
Josie Saltzman has just achieved her very first page with her article about corruption in Triad Industries and now she and her co-workers are having a little break from work to celebrate the good news.

  
“Cheers!” Everyone said and raise their glasses to finally drink the expensive champagne that their boss bought for them. The big group breaks into smaller ones and people started to chat animatedly.

  
"Josie I have to go, important staff meeting and I’ve decided to permanently release my inner bitch" Lizzie said leaving the flute of champagne on the table. "But you're going to pick me later to go shopping for a dress for the fashion show, don't forget." Lizzie made her way to the elevator while saying goodbye to MG.

  
The Saltzman sisters studied journalism together. At the beginning both of them were interested in fashion journalism, but since fashion was Lizzie's life, she decided to step aside and became an investigative journalist. And God knows that Josie is relieved that she doesn’t have to compete against her sister because of work.

  
"She's been promoted to editor in chief recently" Josie supplies the missing information for MG.

  
"Lizzie Saltzman editor in chief" MG said, amused "She doesn't know about a positive work environment, huh?" He stares Lizzie until the doors of the elevator closed.

  
Lizzie works at a fashion magazine that belongs to the same financial group of the newspaper that Josie works. Consequently, the sisters are in the same building but different floors so that makes easier to be present in each other's life.

  
“Going back to the important issue. I’m sure Burr won’t be pleased! The rumor has it that he was trying to run for mayor” MG sits on Josie’s chair pointing to her article in the newspaper. “It doesn’t look good on anybody’s curriculum.”

  
“Well, now he is not” Josie answered.

  
“I'm so glad that sports are so chill" Josie looks annoyed. "Well, most of the time. Anyways, I’m happy for you and especially, for the expensive lunch that you are paying later, to celebrate.” MG says smiling.

  
MG is a sports journalist that works in the same newspaper. They started to work around the same time and that make them quite inseparable. So MG is basically Josie's best friend.

  
Their conversation was interrupted by a woman with auburn hair.

  
“Congratulations Josie!” Hope said smiling.

  
Hope Mikaelson is a fellow journalist who just started to work in the same newspaper of Josie, one month ago, but calling Hope only ‘Josie’s coworker’ wouldn’t be entirely true, in fact Hope was Josie’s girlfriend during college in New Orleans, but they broke up when Lizzie got a job offer in Barcelona and made it possible for Josie to go with her. The two knew it was a chance that Josie couldn’t let go.

  
“I would like to stay and celebrate, but I can’t” and she adds at loud for the rest of their coworkers, “So, people have fun tonight, but I’m not bailing anyone, not again, not especially you Kaleb!” She jokes and waves goodbye to everyone.

  
Josie never thought she would cross path with Hope again, when she came back from her European adventure she decided to stay in New York instead of New Orleans. She is glad that their breakup was clean and now they can work at the same newspaper without any problems or resentment.

* * *

After writing the last line of her new article Josie turned off the computer, now she’s going to have lunch with MG and after that she’ll pick up Lizzie. If she is lucky enough her sister will choose the dress in less than two hours. And after that she will quickly get ready for tonight's party.

  
When Josie leaves the building she heard someone talking to the receptionist.

  
“Excuse me, can you help us? We’re looking for Dorian Williams.” Josie could recognize that voice anywhere.

  
“Rafael?!” She exclaimed and the man turned his head towards Josie when he heard his name being called.

  
"Josie?"

  
“What are you doing in here?” She couldn’t help but blurt.

  
“I’m a detective” Josie realizes Raphael has the police shield hanging around his neck.

  
“Impressive.”

  
“You are leaving this building, means you’ve become a journalist, huh?”

  
“That’s right.” She said proudly.

  
“Waithe, we need to hurry!” Rafael wasn’t alone and his partner seems a bit impatient.

  
“Ok Connor” Rafael said, looking annoyed to his partner “Do you know where we can find Dorian Williams?”

  
“He should be at his office on the third floor.”

  
“Thanks Josie! I'm glad to see you.”

  
Rafael and Connor were waiting for the elevator when Josie exited the building. MG was just waiting outside the building and he witnesses the exchange.

  
“Who is he?”

  
“A detective; he was looking for Dorian." Josie answers.

  
"No, what I mean is WHO. IS. HE?" He was air quoting the last three words.

  
"He was my boyfriend in high school.” Josie tries to be nonchalant about it.

  
“What a small world for you, lately.” MG is teasing her. "First Hope and now a Mr. detective."

  
“You bet.” Josie put on her sunglasses. “I’m paying, let’s go” Josie would do anything to change the topic of the conversation.

  
“I’m hungry." MG said and starts to walk down the street followed by Josie.

* * *

Josie lives on the fifth floor of an expensive building and because of that she usually doesn't have many neighbors. She doesn’t mind. In fact, she likes the silence. When she steps out of the elevator that afternoon she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Someone was opening the door in front of her place and that someone was no less than her ex, Penelope Park.

  
“Penelope?” Josie walks next to the other woman, thinking that her own eyes had deceived her.

  
“Josie” Penelope smiled when she saw the journalist "Long time no see".

  
Josie was in shock. While her breakup with Hope was amicable, the breakup with Penelope was far away from it.

  
“What… What are you doing here?” Joise asks and realizes that lately she's using this question too much.

  
“Well, isn't that obvious?” Penelope looked at her defiantly like waiting for Josie to make the wrong move.

  
And before Josie could say anything else the other woman went inside of her apartment and closed the door.

* * *

Josie got a video call on her phone while she was still choosing a dress for tonight. She looked the screen and saw that is MG.

  
“I was thinking about you!” She greets him. "Do you mind picking me up for the party?” Josie makes her pouty face.

  
“Sometimes I think that if we could live in the same building my life would be easier.” He smiled.

  
“Well, there are two flats for rent, you know that.” Josie says while she gives a final look to the yellow dress she is going to wear tonight. "I'm choosing the yellow, what do you think?" She put the dress in front of the camera.

  
"Sure, like I could afford it. I thought there were three of them? And the yellow one suits you perfectly!"

  
“Key work: were. Penelope came back and she rented her former place.” Josie answers.

  
“Whaaaat?!!? Nooo wayy!!!" He was in shock. "The Penelope Park? As Penelope your ex?” MG keeps going. "The one whom used to be your neighbor?"

  
“Yes. How many Penelope do we now?”

  
“As the woman who broke up with you out the blue one and half year ago. And the same you swear that you are over her?"

  
“You summarized our relationship pretty well, good for you!” If looks could kill MG would be already dead. “But since you remember everything so well, I think the one is not over her is you!"

  
And then MG's face became serious. Josie was worried that maybe she has crossed a line. After Penelope and she started dating the two of them hit it off and became very good friends. Hence, when the breakup was done Penelope and MG stopped being friends. MG never really said anything about it, but it's easy to guess that the missed Penelope.

  
After five seconds the journalist saw MG trying to mask his laugh.

  
“What are you laughing at?”

“I’m just thinking that’s kind of funny that the most important people in your love life are now in the same city, at the same time.”

  
“No it's not. And in fact, spooks me a bit.” Josie feels weird about the situation. “Are you going to pick me up?”

  
“I see you in 30 minutes. Up, up and away!" MG ended the call.

* * *

After a few shoots and some dancing (in other words, after a great party). Josie is peacefully sleeping. Luckily, tomorrow she has the day off, but unfortunately her phone rang in the middle of the night.

  
“Who calls…” She looks at the clock on her night stand, “At 5 in the morning!” Josie grabs the phone. “Better be important and not some butt dial!” and the call ended before she could answer. When she looked at the screen, she saw a missed call from a block ID.

  
“Seriously!” the journalist groaned, laying her head on the pillow. She didn't give more relevance and turned to the other side to continue sleeping. After maybe 5 minutes there was a knock on Josie’s door, followed by the doorbell ringing and again someone knocking on the door.

  
Josie is startled and gets up from the bed. “Ok, one missed call from a block ID is nothing important, but one missed call, plus someone knocking on my door in the middle of the night, no good combination.”

  
What if MG is right and Burr wants revenge, right now she hates MG for putting the seed on her mind, so she picks an umbrella from the closet and slowly walks towards the door taking the item like a baseball bat. She wouldn’t think twice if she has to hit someone in order to survive. The knock on the door had stopped when she was about to touch the knob.

  
“Okay Josie, if you’re going to die, you will die fighting.” She says to herself and with these words is trying to pick up the courage to open the door. She opens the door, but no one was spotted in the hall, Josie sighed in relief until she looked down to her feet and saw a moses basket with a child sleeping in it.  
“Oh my God!” She doesn't know how long she was staring at the baby and then realizes that next to the baby is an envelope with her name on it; she bends over to pick it trying not to wake the child.

  
_“Josie,_  
_ I want you to meet my son, Pedro. He is one year old and the most important person in my life but right now I can’t take care of him. I thought that you could take care of him for a while… Until I have everything under control. __Why don’t make Pedro stay with his other parent? The truth is his other parent is not in the picture, so I'm by myself. T__he truth is while I’m writing this letter I’m still not sure about the whole thing. I just want for my child to be safe . __I know is too much to ask to take care of a baby that is not related to you, but could you do it? But could you do it, anyway?”_

  
And now Josie is fully awake.


	2. Chapter 2

"What a beautiful baby boy we have here. Your son is a cutie." A man in a white coat said, approaching closer to them. "How may I help you?”

“What! No, no, no, no! He’s not her son!” Lizzie hissed to the pharmacist.

In retrospective, maybe was not a good idea to wake up Lizzie at 5 in the morning but she was overwhelmed. In Josie's defense, her first choice was to call MG but his phone was off. So she decided to call her sister. 

“Sorry, I just assu…” The man tried to talk.

At this moment Lizzie's appearance is a little bit disheveled. Her usually perfect blonde straight hair is right now in a bun, showing the hurry which she left her apartment and went to Josie's home. The blonde was fuming and Josie is not sure that is about the whole Pedro's situation or just the fact that she had been awake at 5 am. And Josie doesn’t dare to ask.

“Well, don’t. You can’t go around assuming other people’s life.” Lizzie said a little bit too high and Pedro starts to cry. “Look what you did! He’s crying again.” 

Pedro crying the starting point. When Lizzie arrived to her apartment Josie explained what was going on but Pedro started crying. The journalist cradled the baby, tried to play with some toys she found in the basket, but nothing worked. An hour had passed, Josie felt powerless and Lizzie was running out of patience. They decided to go to the pharmacy to buy anything that could make the baby stop bawling. 

“Maybe he is crying because of you, you’re almost screaming.” The pharmacist protested. 

“Stop. Assuming. Things. Hobbit.” Lizzie is about to kill him. 

“I’m not…"

“Stop.” The pharmaceutical tried to say something but fails. “Just stop.” Lizzie took a deep breath.

“Pedro has been constantly crying, but fell asleep on the taxi. I don’t know what’s wrong with him." Josie decided to explain the situation. 

"Ok. How about feeding schedule. Anything unusual?”

“No. I think.” 

“You think?”

“I mean, his parents didn’t say anything and I assumed.”

“When was the last time he ate?”

“I'm not sure.”

“What do you mean you are not sure?” Landon repeats surprised. 

“Stop with the interrogation and do something.” Lizzie glares at him.

“Listen Landon." Josie read the name tag."I just want him to stop crying, please…”

“Okay, let’s see what you may need in order to take care of Pedro. But I think he's just hungry.” Landon smiled kindly.

* * *

After shopping too many things the Saltzman sisters came back to Josie's place. Now looking at Pedro, who’s is sleeping again. Josie thinks that perhaps the car rides act like some kind of lullaby for the baby. She puts Pedro on her bed surrounded by pillows, to let the baby sleep quietly. Then Lizzie enters the room and sees Josie engrossed looking at the baby.

"Josie I love you, but you are too kind for your own good." Lizzie looked briefly to Pedro. "Which often leads to stupidity." 

"What are you t..." Josie complained. She hates when Lizzie patronizes her. 

"I'm leaving." The blonde interrupted her sister. "I need to get ready for work and I can't go like this." Lizzie took her purse. "Call the police. Undo this mess. For your own sake and most important, mine. I will talk to you later." Lizzie was out of sight before Josie could say anything back. 

Josie quickly shoots a short message asking for MG's help. 

* * *

Around 10pm Pedro is playing with some toys and MG has read the letter over and over again and the more he read the less he understood. He seems to be in some kind of mental loop since he showed up at her door and saw the baby. Probably, the hangover is not helping him to process the situation. 

"How…” MG opened his mouth to formulate a question, but quickly closes and just looks around him to the all baby stuff. “I mean, why do you have so much stuff already?” 

“At 5 in the morning with a baby crying like the world is ending, you don’t have time to think. You buy everything you think maybe would make him stop crying, you would sell your soul to the devil if you have to, trust me.” Josie remembers the first hours.

Pedro crawls next to Josie and gives her a toy, winning a smile from both friends. "I don't know Josie. He seems like a nice boy to me." MG tickles Pedro.

"Yeah, I know. He was hungry." Josie returns the toy the toddler. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Lizzie said that I need to call the police, but if the parent trusts me enough to leave Pedro with me, the least I can do is take care of him.”

Maybe Josie’s point of view is a little bit biased because of all movies and TV shows that always put social services and foster houses like awful places.

"Yeah, Lizzie is right. 100%. Big time." He seems worried. "I'm on team calling right now the police. You can even borrow my phone". 

"Do you agree with her because of the massive crush you have on my sister?" Josie asks.

"No." MG doesn't like the fact that his crush on Lizzie can be seen from space. "I think that is super weird that 'someone', and yes, I'm air-quoting, leaves a kid at your door!" MG tickles again Pedro." And it doesn't matter that said kid is super cute because he doesn't know he is being used as a pawn."

"What is with you and the conspiracy theories lately?!" 

"I can already read the newspaper: the journalist that kidnapped the news and the child. This might be crazy, but what if this is just a Burr’s plan against you? I mean, what if he’s trying to set you up! Listen, he gave you a kid and then he calls the police and accuses you of kidnapping!”

“Then, this could be any kidnapped baby around the country and not one from Burr.”

“Not that that would improve the situation. Either way, I'm still going with Burr’s revenge.”

“Why are you always bringing Burr in our conversations?”

“He’s the biggest fish you got yourself into and I’m worried you will end in prison! You know what happens to pretty people in prison, don’t you? You’re clever, how can’t you see the risks?” 

“Maybe you’re right. I didn’t think carefully about it, everything happened so fast. But there’s a thing that doesn’t fit. What about the letter? If this is just a ploy, why bother to write a letter?”

“I don’t know.” MG sighed “I must say that your intentions are entirely honorable wanting to keep him, but you have to realize this could end badly if you don’t handle the situation well enough.” MG looks really worried.

Before the conversation can go any further someone is knocking on Josie’s door. MG got up to open the door since Josie was playing with Pedro. 

“Good afternoon. I need to talk to Josie Saltzman, is she here?”

“Yes, is there any problem officer?” But the policeman didn’t answer. “Josie there is a police officer is asking for you!” 

The journalist walks into the living room with Pedro in her arms. 

“Ma`am, you have to accompany me to the police station.” The officer said looking between them. 

“Why?” The two friends ask at the same time. 

“I’m not allowed to say anything.”

"Then, I don't want to go."

"Okay, I will come back with some kind of summon but it will so much easier if you just go right now, trust me." 

“Could you….” Josie starts to ask to MG. 

“Of course” MG answered quickly and didn’t let her finish the question, the friends exchanged worried glances and finally she gives Pedro to him. "I have the day off so take all the time you need." 

"If you can’t get a hold of me in a couple of hours call Lizzie". Josie says and MG nods. “Are you sure that am I not under arrest?” Josie grabs her jacket and follows the police officer. 

“Not at all.” 

They were walking in the hall towards the exit when Penelope comes into the building. If Josie's day could get any better... She hopes that Penelope ignored her just like their last interaction ended. It seems is not her lucky day. Penelope puts herself between the pair and the exit of the building preventing them from leaving. 

“Josie what’s happening? Everything okay?" Penelope asked, but was looking to the police officer. 

“Ms Saltzman is okay, she comes with me to have a friendly chat. The guy will take care of the baby.” The police said, before Josie could answer and with that last part of the sentence, Josie’s face is shocked. Why he had to say something about Pedro.

“Baby? What baby?” Penelope's expression is confused, but lasts 2 seconds. "Listen, I'm a lawyer and this." She gestures between Josie and the officer. "Screams anything but friendly." Then Penelope looked directly at Josie for the first time. "I don't know what he said to you, but if he doesn't have a summon or a warrant you don't have to go with him if you don't want to."

"Penelope I don't need your help. Thank you very much." Josie tried to move, but Penelope took her wrist. 

"Josie, don't be stubborn. I'm a good lawyer and you know that. Take my advice." 

"I don't need your advice. I don't have anything to hide." Penelope let go Josie’s wrist. 

Maybe the last part of that statement right now is a gray area. Anyways, she started to walk towards the exit followed by the police officer leaving an annoyed Penelope behind. The last thing Josie heard before going outside was Penelope.

"If you are going over there voluntarily, you can leave whenever you want."


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the police station was quiet, except for the couple of times that Josie throws some questions to the officer, at the end she was a journalist, wasn’t she? But he didn’t say anything back. When they arrived at the police station they took the elevator and Josie tried to get information one last time. 

“Are you telling what is going on? You have to admit that this is strange and I’m nervous.” Josie complained. 

“Nahh.” He said, shaking his head and laughed. “It’s more fun for me.”

“You don’t know what is going on either! I knew it!” And now is Josie’s turn to laugh. 

“I have to say you’re pretty clever Ms. Saltzman, trying to trick me with the old ‘you don’t know anything’ to make me say it all. I almost... take my hat off.”

“Was worth the shot.” Josie shrugged. She was baffled. That always does the trick with arrogant and know it all people. Penelope explained that trick years ago. 

When the elevator opens Josie can see Burr standing in front of her. They crossed paths while she steps out and the man came into the elevator followed by two other men that Josie assumes that they are his assistants or bodyguards, whatever she doesn’t care. 

“I hope you will have a good evening, Ms Saltzman.” The man said while the elevator doors are closing.

And now that’s something Josie can worry about. She is officially nervous, but is not like she is going to say it out loud. Her thoughts were quickly linked to MG's theory. That was the first time Josie saw Burr in the flesh and the journalist doesn't believe in coincidences, not at all.

The situation, the fact that not only MG was right but she's in danger, which is obviously bad. The real problem is the little boy. Is he a trap? Or is just bad timing. 

Josie and the police officer walked towards a door in which she can read ‘Seylah Chelon’, chief of the police department'. He knocked on the door and after a loud ‘Come in' the man opens the door and enters into the office followed by the journalist. 

“Chief, Saltzman is here.” The police officer announced. A woman with long, dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes that is wearing an elegant uniform gets up from her desk chair.

“Ms Saltzman, I’m glad you could make it. Have a seat, please.” The woman gestures to the chair in front of her desk.

“How I could not.” Josie smiles too sweetly and obviously faking it. “Mr. Officer made it quite clear what was the best option for me.” Josie answered challenging. Okay, she’s going down, but she’s going to do it fighting. Lately that thought has become her life motto. 

“Officer Clarke, what are you waiting for?” Seylah looks to the man behind Santana. “A pat on the shoulder? Please leave the office and close the door on your way out. Thank you.” 

Josie walked towards Seylah Chelon and sat. Once the door is closed and before Josie can talk, Seylah does it first. 

“Sorry for dragging you in here like that, but it’s important. Burr is starting to pull his strings.” The chief explains.

“So what now, are you going to arrest me?” 

“No. The reason is purely selfish. It’s a distraction…” Seylah quickly assures. 

“Ok. Thank you…” That wasn’t the answer Josie was expecting, but she will take it. 

“I just needed Burr to see you in here so he would leave me alone for a while. And I knew that if I sent Clarke to pick you up, he magically would show at the same time and guess what?” Seylah laughed. “He did it.”

“So Clarke face works for Burr?”

“Yes, Ryan Clarke works for Burr, but I don’t have the evidence to prove it.”

“Am I in danger?” Josie is worried. So she’s going down no matter what. She can feel it. Damn it! MG was right!

“If he thinks that everything is going on his side, we can plan ahead. But that doesn’t have anything to do with you. Thanks to your article Burr is in the spotlight and he has to be careful as well.” That last sentence provided a little comfort for Josie. 

“Anything else I can do?” 

Josie can recognize when everything is under control. But now more than ever, she doesn't want to cross path with the other man again, never again and that is a question of survival. So the sooner Burr ends in jail the less amount of time Josie has to worry.

“You already did it. The only thing we all can do is pray for the judge being the most honest person in the world, because God knows that man has a lot of money and he’s not afraid to use it to get his way.”

Josie stayed at the police station talking with the chief for an hour and a half. The journalist exchanged numbers with the woman in case, Josie need to contact her.

* * *

Josie is carrying a grocery bag when she opens the door. She bought some baby food for Pedro on her way back home. 

“MG! Be happy. I’m still alive, but the most important thing I’m going to kill…” Josie’s voice suddenly dies when she enters into the living room and saw Penelope sitting on the sofa with Pedro playing around her. She was making giggle him.

“Penelope?” The journalist looks to MG, who is on the other end of the sofa. “What is she doing in here?” 

“She came a while ago looking for you.” MG answered taking a straight position.

“And why you didn't text me letting me know the situation.” She forced a smile. 

“Yeah, I did it.” He pointed behind him into Josie’s room. “But you forgot your phone here.” 

Josie’s drop the grocery bag and check her purse. He’s right, she forgot the phone. 

“I wanted to check on you. After this morning.” Penelope spoke. 

“It wasn't necessary.” Josie answered quickly despite the fact that the real question she wanted to ask is why she had to check on her. 

“Of course it was.” The lawyer said, looking between the friends. “Plus, I met this cutie.” She ruffled Pedro hair and the boy giggled. “So right now your glare is a little less annoying.” 

Before the conversation could go any further there was a knock on the door. Josie knows that it doesn't matter who is knocking, whatever lie MG told about Pedro is out there so she can’t do anything. Penelope would be questioning her in the blink of an eye if MG suddenly hides with the baby in her room. So she hopes that the lie is believable since Penelope seems to have bought it and didn’t question about the baby instantly. Patience is not one of Penelope’s virtudes… Well, in the case she had any. The journalist walked towards the door.

“Hope!?” 

“Hello!”

Josie doesn't know what to say maybe it's the lack of sleep that is catching up with her. What is Hope Mikaelson doing on her doorstep? Both of them are on good terms, but they're far from visiting each other. 

“Can I come in?” Hope asked and without caring about the answer and she entered into Josie’s apartment. 

“Hello” The red hair stopped in her tracks when she saw the other people in the room. 

“Hope what are you doing here?” MG asked.

“Dorian wants to talk to Josie and she’s ignoring his calls, and that seems something unlikely Josie.” Hope explained. “Anyways, he asked me about you and I decided to check if you were okay.”

Josie went to the bedroom and found her phone on the nightstand. Seven missed calls and one message from Dorian, “I know Friday was your day off, but Josie I need to talk to you. Call me whenever you can.”

When she came back to the living room MG is introducing the other two people. “Hope Mikaelson this is Penelope Park and Pedro.” 

Recognition it’s shown in Penelope’s face. She Knows who Hope is, probably remembering the role that Hope had played in Josie’s life, but the journalist couldn’t care less about it. She was more worried about the little baby on Penelope’s arms. So she went to Penelope and pick Pedro on her arms. The boy recognized Josie and smiled to her, or at least is what Josie thought. 

Hope was surprised for a second, but she didn’t say anything. Since she got in here Pedro was with Penelope so maybe she assume the little boy was Penelope’s son. 

Another knock, Josie huffed. ‘It’s a parade going over my place and I didn't know about it.’ She mumbles before opening the door. When she did it, she found another familiar face staring back at her. 

“Rafael?” 

“Hi, I just want…” 

“What are you doing here?” Josie is over pleasantries right now. 

“I ju….” 

Joise is tired and sleepless. She doesn't know why everyone decided to show up today? If another person, one shows up uninvited; she is going to start crying or yelling or both.

“I heard at the police station that they dragged you over there.” He looks to the baby. “Wow, do you have a child?”

“No. He’s Pedro, he’s…” 

“Your foster child, he’s with you while the system is looking for a good family to stay indefinitely.” MG got up from the sofa and went towards Josie and Rafael. “I’m MG, Josie’s best friend. Nice to meet you man!”. MG shooks Rafael’s hands while the detective is recovering from all the information that was given to him. “Come on in!”

Josie steps aside and lets Rafael to come in. Josie can hear Hope mumbling ‘police station and foster kid’ two things she probably didn't know and was looking for some kind of confirmation from Penelope, since Josie and MG were with Rafael and the lawyer nods. 

“Rafael, they are Penelope Park and Hope Mikaelson and this little guy is Pedro. He’s Rafael Waity.” 

“I didn't know you had guests. I can come another day.” Rafael comments.

“Don’t worry, you just joined the party ‘Josie is okay after she was dragged to the police station because at the end she wasn't under arrest’. Well, not Hope, she is in here work-related.” 

“Hi” Rafael greeted everyone with a goofy smile on his face and a waving hand.

Josie realizes that Hope and Penelope for a few seconds have the same look on their faces, the look Penelope previously had on her face when she saw Hope. It’s a knowing look, both of them knowing who Rafael is. 

“I would offer something, but my fridge is empty. I didn't expect anyone and my day was kind of busy.” Josie explained. 

After 10 minutes of silence mixed with an awkward small talk, Pedro started to weep. Josie took the chance to send everyone, minus MG, on their respective ways. ‘I think he’s tired,’ is what she said. Josie was putting Pedro on her bed surrounded by pillows again when MG came back from escorting three people towards the door and both of them sat on the floor next to the bed. 

“Say it.” MG spoke. 

“What?”

“Say it out loud.” MG repeats again. “If I realized, I’m pretty sure you already did it. After this” MG points to the empty living room. “Maybe there’s another possibility." 

“I was hesitant, but coincidences don't exist.” Josie agreed with him. 

“That's debatable…” MG doesn't know if he has to be amused. “What is the probability that three of your exes are in the same city and visit you at once?”

“Yeah, I know. One of them has to be Pedro’s parent.” In Josie’s mind that was a game changing. 

“Well, maybe one of them….” MG clarifies. "But I won't let Burr off the hook so easily."

“Well, truth be told, Burr was at the police station when I was there….”


	4. Chapter 4

After one month Josie’s life has a false sense of stability, like Pedro will be really staying with her for a long time. Honestly, sometimes she feels overwhelmed but there are other times where she has to remember that this situation is temporary and she will miss the little one terribly.

Living with Pedro is challenging at times because after all he’s a baby, but they are a work in progress, in a good way. Pedro is all about routines, the moment Josie was capable to recognize the different kinds of crying the problem was solved. Still, there were times when Pedro just cried because he can. 

Another thing Josie had to think was about her job. Therefore, she had to leave Pedro at the daycare while she works. Balancing her working and social schedule around Pedro turned Josie’s life upside down and with the inestimable help of MG and her sister, mostly MG, Josie was making it work and she was happy about it. 

When Josie told her twin that she will keep Pedro, the blonde grumbled, but the next day she showed up at Josie’s apartment bearing gifts for the toddler. And the journalist was grateful that Lizzie was on her side.

* * *

Josie opened the door of her apartment to find MG and Penelope talking while Pedro plays with his toys. Penelope got up and said a quickly goodbye to the boys and winked at Josie while she leaving the apartment. Why is Penelope winking at her? Josie doesn’t know and doesn’t want to know. Penelope and MG are talking at her place it had been an usual occurrence lately. Josie allowed this situation for the sake of their plan. Their plan, which by the way, is not working at all.

When Josie and MG explained to Lizzie the possibility of Pedro’s parent being one of Josie’s exes, Lizzie laughed in their faces. The only thing that she did pay attention was that Rafael was in the city. Despite the fact that Lizzie was quite skeptical about the whole thing she decided to humor them.

The plan: they have to talk to the three suspects and try to figure their whereabouts, at least of the last year of their lives, to see if Pedro can fit some way. But one of them has to choose one of the suspects, since it would be weird if Joise started to talk with the three of them out of nowhere. I mean, easy peasy, the three of them are professional journalist, aren’t they?

Josie couldn't be more mistaken. The easy choice was that MG talks to Penelope, since is it was quite obviously the two of them would relink their friendship. Josie suggested Lizzie could talk with Hope since they work on the same building and that would leave Josie to talk to Rafael. Lizzie didn’t agree and she wanted to talk with the Rafael. The twins were stuck arguing and to make matters worse MG didn’t get anything interesting out of Penelope either. 

* * *

Josie is carrying Pedro with a baby carrier and she is waiting for Lizzie’s work reunion to end. Today Lizzie is taking care of Pedro because she is going to a symposium. Instead of waiting for Lizzie to get home she is right outside the building where the twins work. Josie wants to get early to the symposium and have a good spot since there will be one of the journalists that she admires the most.

At five o’clock sharp Lizzie was leaving the building. She always took pride in being punctual. 

“Lizzie!” She greeted her sister. 

“Hi!” The twins shared a hug. “And hello there Sir!” The blonde caressed the Pedro’s head and he giggled. “What are you doing here? I thought that today was your day off.” 

“What do you mean?” Josie asked faithless. Her sister is unbelievable! Elizabeth Saltzman forgot about the symposium. And the same exact moment, realization dawned on her sister’s face.

“I forgot, Josie! Sorry!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m here, you take Pedro like nothing happened. It’s a good thing I decided to bring you Pedro here instead of waiting for you at my place.” Josie is feeling lucky at least. Crisis averted. 

“No, you don’t understand. I can’t take Pedro. I had a meeting. I can’t bring him with me.” Lizzie explained. 

“What a coincidence!” Penelope feigned surprise and both of the sisters were startled. Penelope Park is next to them and God only knows why. 

“How on earth do you still always do that? It's like you appear out of smoke.” Josie says most to herself than her sister or 

In fact, Josie didn’t care about Penelope’s whereabouts not these days, not anymore and not at this moment where her sister was leaving her in the lurch. When the lawyer was about to answer Lizzie talked first. 

“Don’t you dare to answer. Josie asked out of politeness not that she cares and neither do I.” Lizzie again looked to her sister. “Josie I had to go, sorry I forget. I can’t reschedule the appointment!”

“Liz you promised! You did promise to take care of Pedro. I can’t believe it! I had to pay for the ticket! I’ve... ” 

“What are you waiting for, Satan?” Lizzie asked, annoyed at the sight that Penelope was still there. 

“Nothing.” Clearly, Penelope had something else in her mind. “I almost forget that this...” She pointed between the sisters. “Is not my problem anymore.” Penelope gave the finger gun to the twins and left them alone.

The lawyer walked next to the door and didn’t look in their direction again. 

“Listen Josie I’m doing this for you! I can’t believe you are mad at me!” Lizzie defends herself. “What are you doing exactly for me? Because the thing you are supposed to do for me is the one that you are not doing it! 

“It’s because of the plan!” Lizzie shortly explained. 

And then, Rafael appeared.

“Hello!” Rafael smiled. “Josie are you coming with us?” The detective tried to bump fists with Pedro but he failed and Pedro laughed. 

Josie is bewildered. Lizzie played her again. 

“We are going to have a drink to catch up.” Rafael explained after the lack of answer for Josie’s part. 

“No, she can’t! The babysitter couldn’t make it today.” Lizzie said and Josie looked angry at her sister.

“Well, then maybe next time you should come too.” Rafael said happily. Josie wasn’t sure if he didn’t feel the tension between the sisters or choose to ignore it. 

“Yeah, sure.” Joise anser fell flat. 

“Ready to go Lizzie?” Rafael asked. 

“Have fun.” Josie softly said when they were leaving, but she was sure they didn’t even hear it.

Josie turned around and can see now that Penelope is talking with MG, it’s quite obvious they have plans. It’s the most reasonable thing in order to explain Penelope’s presence. At that moment Josie has an idea, maybe she could ask MG to baby sit Pedro. She is so desperate that she even could ask Penelope for help.

On her mind, then she replayed the sentence her sister always said to her when Josie asked Penelope for help. “You have to make very clear that she can’t have your immortal soul Josie!” And she laugh a little. 

MG has his back towards the journalist, so he has yet to see her and Pedro. And then, she realized that she has been staring for too long. Penelope was staring back at her while MG is looking something on his phone.

The two of them were staring for each other for almost 10 seconds and when the journalist started to walk towards the friends. Penelope stared defiantly at her. 

“Milton move! Tardiness is not appreciated nor encouraged it!” The lawyer said. 

“I’m done. Sorry. Lead the way.” MG answered while he puts his phone back in the pocket of his jeans.

The two of them started to walk further away from the journalist. It’s look like Josie is not going to the symposium.

* * *

Josie stops with the sulking after a walk in the park that helped her to clear her mind. Pedro wanted to play with everything and everyone. He would pick a rock a give to another toddler and the other kid would give to Pedro a branch of the tree. It was a sight to see.

When they got home, after a bath Pedro quickly fell sleep and Josie decided to get ahead with work by doing a little research for her next article and making the appointments so she has the next week of work organized. 

Then someone rings on her doorbell. She opens the door to find Penelope standing there. 

“Why don’t you start walking away again, towards your place, preferably and leave alone like you did this afternoon.” Josie said. 

The journalist leaves the door open and walks towards the couch. She knows she doesn’t have any right to be annoyed, but she can’t stop it. The lawyer has been just as quickly to read her as she used to be. Josie is mad at herself for being so predictable.

“That’s not fair, you were going to ask MG for help and we had plans. The person who lets you down was your sister not me.” Penelope closed the door and went to sit on the sofa opposite where Josie sits. 

Josie was annoyed that Penelope is right. 

“Do you want anything else?” 

“Yes. I don’t want to fight. I just wanted to say from now on if you need someone to take Pedro I could do it.”

Josie was taken aback. Penelope is not the type to be a kind person, okay, scratch that, when Josie was involved she was. Like Penelope’s kindness was shared between Josie and MG like 70% and 30%. She would never say it out loud, but it was nice to have someone like that in your life. 

“With one condition.” The lawyer said. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, there is the Penelope Park that everyone knows.” Josie said laughing, it was nice while it lasted. 

“You have to ask me because you want me to do it, not because someone else stood you up on last minute. I’m Penelope Park. I’m not sloppy seconds to anyone.” She smiled cheekily. 

Josie can’t remember the last time she saw smiling Penelope like that.

“What’s the real deal Penelope. I mean you used to be nice to me when we were together, but we are not anymore. What’s happening?”

“The real reason is MG. I’m friends with him again and I want to stay like that. And since you were nice about me being in your place catching up with him. I thought I could do the same and be nice to you. And that will help me in the long run since will be meeting at his birthday parties or dinners at his place. I would like to try for him if you don’t mind.”

Penelope is genuinely trying for MG’ sake. Josie is surprised. 

“Okay.” Josie nodded. “One condition.” The journalist couldn’t help herself, she has to ask. “Just tell me why did you leave without saying anything?” 

Right now that question is for herself and not for the plan. She needs to know. 

“Josie, this question in not the best way to try and be civil towards each other.” 

“I know, but I want a clean slate if we want to start over.” 

“I thought it wouldn’t matter to you that I was leaving. We broke up. I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know I had to tell you in the first place.” 

“I still don’t understand. I meant so little to you.”

“No, you did not! This is not going to end well. We should stop.”

“Penelope if you want the remotest possibility of the two of us are civil around each other. It’s now or never.”

Josie knows Penelope never back down on a challenge. However, she thought this kind of situation is where she and Penelope were different. Whereas Penelope’s lawyer side shines with strategies and planning ahead, Josie is all about the spur of the moment with her journalist's instinct. 

“Why you left?” Josie asked once again. 

“There is no epic reason. I’m not the villain you want to make out of me! I just gave up. I loved you but we went days without a having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you so much, but you never seem like you missed me and I guess I stop missing you.”

Josie was expecting for some kind of bullshit speech about Lizzie meddling on their relationship but not something along that lines. 

Josie felt that she should say something. Anything. For someone who claims to be a journalist, it suddenly seemed like no words had ever been written. But when someone tells you that they somehow stopped missing you, you’re pretty much screwed no matter what you say. Josie thought that it had to be something, right? Something that no one had ever said in the history of the world, something that could change this? That wasn’t it.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story is from an old tv show. Not mine.


End file.
